


Penguin and Giraffe ❤

by Kyungyeolie12



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyungyeolie12/pseuds/Kyungyeolie12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of chansoo stories randomly goes in my mind or inspired by their moments ❤</p>
<p>Message me your request or anything that comes in to your mind. ENJOY</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Kyungsoo's known for showing his facial expression of disgust but he's also known for having a default unamused face but the past few days was different. He's following Chanyeol's move, trying to tail around him, to slide skinships and only ended up with him sulking. The baby face's sulking so much, it's amusing that the taller didn't notice.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes when Chanyeol pets Junmyeon's hair rather than his, he's looking from afar whenever the other take care of his man taking the role he should be doing if his inner spoiled ass isn't acting up.

Chanyeol's busy to his drama and Kyungsoo's not a push over, he lets the other rest and give the space he needed whenever his brows were furrowed. He limits himself from clinging and annoying the other even how much he wanted to jump and kiss him. He wanted to pamper him but he's Do Kyungsoo and he's used to being the one pampered, being loved and being spoiled.

But one night Chanyeol chose to sweep him off his feet and launch him to the air, even he can feel the touches of the other members he only felt a familiar tight grip around his waist saving him to every fall. The taller smiles so wide and Kyungsoo wants to kiss him if only he didn't turn his back and plays with the others resulting to Kyungsoo wanting to smack his head.

He heave a sigh for another day, another recording and it went all fine winning another trophy for their comeback. Kyungsoo learns to distract himself by playing with Sehun but Chanyeol's size makes it harder for his boyfriend to ignore him. He stands to one place staring from afar which normally gets the other's attention but still he failed.

Kyungsoo lost his last shit when Chanyeol teases him and runs away.

"Lotto doesnt fit a baby?" Chanyeol teases which earns him a glare to the smaller

"Im not" Kyungsoo doesnt hate it when people calls him cute but he hates the baby vibes it comes along to the description

"Baby" Chanyeol said and the other launches a smack but he runs away immediately going to their van. Kyungsoo follows him with a glare getting attention from fans but he doesn't care. He walks and hops in to the van not bothering to bicker with his boyfriend. The other reciporocates it with silence, no booming voice calling him or poking on his side or the most adorable aegyo kyungsoo never admits. When he spares a glance to the other he's busy with his phone with the teasing smile still plastered on his face and Kyungsoo's brows furrows deeper.

"Asshole" he murmurs. He can feel his tears gathering but Kyungsoo holds it and looks out the window.

Once they reached the dorm Kyungsoo immediately goes off and goes into their shared room. He can hear Chanyeol's laugh but he takes his head phone on and puts a soothing song. 

"I hate you" he's glaring to the the door as if Chanyeol's in there. Two hours had passed but the tall figure didn't even take a glimpse to their room. He decided to peel off his headset as he gathers Chanyeol's pillows and goes out.

When he goes out, Chanyeol's alone to the sofa sitting comfortably and Kyungsoo can feel his blood boiling as he launches the pillows and it hits his boyfriend's head.

"You sleeping here in the sofa"

"Okay." Chanyeol beams and takes the pillow in between his legs and goes back to his phone. 

He stomps his way to their room and settles. 5 minutes of daze and Kyungsoo's eyes drops to the other's blanket and so he goes out again launching the other's blanket to the taller's head again.

"I dont want an asshole catching a cold" Chanyeol laughs and glances to his pissed off boyfriend. He's fuming red and Chanyeol enjoys it as he thanks him and tears his gaze away again. 

Kyungsoo groans still not getting the attention he's been missing the past few days, 9 days 5 hours and 2 minutes if he'll exaggerate it. He's losing his sanity and he doesn't know what to do, how to react and how to shake it off and he goes crazy. Real crazy because now he lets his inner spoiled brat acts up as he stomps his way to the giant who's busy playing to his phone.

The smaller's pouting like a kid with a glinting eyes, red cheeks and ragged breath.

"What is my bub sulking about?" Chanyeol asks as Kyungsoo's shoulder drops letting out a sigh. 

"What does my baby wants?" Kyungsoo looks down to his eyes

"Attention"

"What should my baby do if he wants something?" Chanyeol asks as if talking to the most precious toddler.

"Ask" Chanyeol smiles at him

"Do you need to sulk?" Kyungsoo shakes his head as Chanyeol tugs him to sit on his lap and shower kisses to the smaller's shoulder.

"I love you" Chanyeol gives him lingering kisses and soothes him to his side 

"You do?" Kyungsoo asks in a low voice while closing his eyes.

"Always" He tilts the smaller's head and meets his lips, he kisses him deep almost swallowing Kyungsoo's mouth because he misses his boyfriend all the same. He can feel the warm tears in Kyungsoo's cheek and his heart's breaking

"Sorry"  he whispers everytime he kisses his tears away and Kyungsoo smiles as he feels the other's hands tugging his shirt and slips it off of him. He massages every part of Kyungsoo giving it the same passion of squeeze and kisses just like how his boyfriend likes it. Chanyeol spends the night pampering Kyungsoo, giving him attention he asks, making it up to all his short comings.

"I love you too" he moans as he reaches his high feeling Chanyeol's weight settling on top of him. Chanyeol crawls upward meeting a smiling angel sleeping. He kisses his favorite sweet smile and joins him to dreamland.


	2. Worth

 

Listen to this! (this will also be the song Kyungsoo will sing towards the performancepart)

<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S0qTOHnfs-M>

 

It  was a normal day and they ended the Exordium successfully yesterday. Kyungsoo's walking beside his boyfriend Chanyeol as they hold ech other's hand. The smaller's radiating smile gives him the bloom that screams happiness but it hits him the moment they're infront of the board's office. His smile fades and his hold to Chanyeol tightens as he shivers upon the realization on why they're called.

Chanyeol slides the door knob open, seeing one of their Producer's seating as if  he's waiting for them. His eyes drops to the hands of the two singers.

"You may sit down" voice firm and eyes still glued to their grip. Kyungsoo pulls away that  earns the attention of the other but let goes nonetheless.

"We let your relationship go on but you know the conditions right?" They look down listening carefully to every words.

"You've been earning alot of attention after Exordium" Kyungsoo's been stepping up his game to Chanyeol the past few days, on and off the stage, on cam or behind the door of their dorms, his inner spoiler acts up as he pampers his boyfriend with random whispers, soothing circles and playfulness. It's something new for the eyes of fans, something catchy, something that can fuel the rumors the whole company don't want to fire up.

"and so we decided, you two need a space.." Chanyeol looks up as if questioning the Producer's decision.

"We can have a space if we--"

"but you can't seem to do it" their producer cuts him

"We can, you can't just force us do things"

"Then break up?" the older retorts

"What?" Chanyeol outbursts 

Kyungsoo can see the fuming anger to his boyfriend's face especially now that he's very tired, been skipping meals and lacks sleep. It wasn't a great combination with their situation. Chanyeol's about to answer back with his cheeks turning red due to rage he feels inside.

"Park Chanyeol." Kyungsoo said with a stern voice to stop the other as he holds the bigger fisted hand  and said "We understand, Sir." calmly as he felt Chanyeol turns his head to him and throws him a glare, he doesn't want to see.

Chanyeol's eye brows were furrowed as they walks out of the board room and he don't spare a glance to his boyfriend. The atmosphere was intensed far from how it was on their way to that room. Kyungsoo didn't know what to do, he doesn't want to be in this situation too but he felt like he was the one at fault.

"Chanyeol, talk to me please." The taller still walks fast.

"Please, tell me" and he still ignores the smaller with some of the staffs now eyeing them.

"Please, I'm not your enemy here." Chanyeol stops as he faces the smaller with a glassy eyes.

"Tell me what's the problem" as he tries to tug his boyfriend's hand only to be pulled away. 

"It's me okay, It's not you, I hate myself for feeling that you seem to not like this relationship as much as I do.." Kyungsoo can feel his tears pooling in his eyes as he felt those words cutting him inside.

"You feel that?"   

"Badly, deeply that it hurts. It hurts so much. I'm sorry I can't help it Kyungsoo. You're an enigma that even I can't hardly read" Chanyeol looks down.

"I want you to smile for me, to make me see I'm the reason of of your happiness, of your sadness but for the years we're together I always settle reading your unreadable eyes." Chanyeol sobs as  he walks away not caring to the attention they get with Kyungsoo still blank,emotions running in his veins. His phone beeps.

"Hello"

"Hello Do Kyungsoo, an american singer's going to perform here in Korea and we picked you to join them in their performance."

"I understand" Kyungsoo agrees  and it wasn't much of a surprise for he's in to a popular group and his english accent can pull it off.

-

A week passed after that meeting with Kyungsoo and Chanyeol giving the space the management asked. He's now sitting  in the back stage waiting for the final performance that he's going to have with an american singer guest Tyler Ward. They practiced together with their parts and now he's just listening to the song with lyrics in his hands as he memorizes it well.

"Are you going to watch?" he sends a chat to his boyfriend who seem to distance himself well to Kyungsoo. Five minutes has gone and he didn't get a reply as he can feel his heart breaking. 

He types another chat.

"Please go."  and sends it again before pushing his phone inside his pocket. After two songs the floor director calls their names asking them to go out now.

The instrumental starts as violin and guitar seeps in to his senses.

 _"Come up to meet you, Tell you I'm sorry, you don't know how lovely you are."_ The singer on Kyungsoo's side starts to sing as the smaller scans the audience and was taken aback meets his favorite gaze of all.

He starts to blend his voice lightly with his partner wishing it was Chanyeol.

_"I had to find you, tell you I need you,tell you I set you apart"_

But nonetheless it was better for he can sing this song to his boyfriend.

_"Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions. Oh let's go back to the start"_

_"Running in circles; coming up tails, heads on a science apart"_ He didn't tear his gaze away, too scared to lose the figure again as he starts to sing his part.

 _"Nobody said it was easy, oh it's such a shame for us to part. Nobody said it was easy, no one ever said it will be this hard. I'm going back to the start"_ Kyungsoo can see the tears dropping from Chanyeol's eyes as he felt his own eyes pooling too. It was sure hard for both of them as they wanted to go back to the trainee days where being in love was once easy.

Where falling in love with your bestfriend was once as normal as breathing

 _"I was just guessing at numbers and figures pulling your puzzles apart.Questions of science; science and progress do not speak as loud as my heart_ " Chanyeol's an easy read, he publicly confesses how much he's in love with the othe because that's how he is. People sees it as the normal Chanyeol

But Kyungsoo's not, he's a closed book that he himself don't even understand too. Once he goes out of his box, it will surely take the curiousity of people.  
 

 _"Tell me you love me, Come back and haunt me."_ He meets Chanyeol's eyes as if telling the line to him.

  
 _"Oh and I rush to the start. Running in circles, chasing our tails, Coming back as we are"_ Kyungsoo craves the old them, he wants his man back as he felt the hot liquid pouring in his cheeks.

 _"Nobody said it was easy, Oh it's such a shame for us to part."_ Kyungsoo sings the chorus with all the feelings he has inside.

 _"Nobody said it was easy, No one ever said it would be so hard."_ He tells the line to the man infront of him telling him he's hurting the same.

_"I'm going back to the start"_

He covers his face with tears now falling non stop as his partner ends their song with a hum and it was a sucess. He wipes his tears away as they bow down still pinning his eyes to his the person he's longing to. Chanyeol gives him a genuine smile that makes his heart jump.

-

It's been a long day and he chooses to lay down on his bed rather than staying to the after party for their small event. He's reading the book, embracing the silence when he hears the room's door cracks open. Chayeol slides in looking at him with a round eyes.

"I'm sorry." The taller whispers

"For what?" as the taller looks down and fiddles to the small fingers of Kyungsoo

"For feeling that way"

"I'm sorry" Kyungsoo breaks the silence as Chanyeol looks up to him with confusion about to tell him he don't have to but he was cut.

"For making you feel that way.." Chanyeol's tears fall down as Kyungsoo felt the taller's hands shaking. He tugs his chin to meet his lips. He kisses the taller passionately as he crawls his way to Chanyeol's lap encircling his arms around his neck.

"I love you so much." as he settles his chin to the taller's shoulder and pepper kisses his ears as he whispers him words of love. Chanyeol tugs him for another kiss that was followed by another and another with every kiss full of passion and love they only have for the other.

"Chanyeol" Kyungsoo calls him with eyes closed and Chanyeol's head settled in his arm

"Did you really felt that way?" Chanyeol looked up to him.

"Why did you stay?" Kyungsoo looks at him with eyes really eager to hear the answer.

"Because you're worth it." Kyungsoo smiles as he tugs Chanyeol closer to him, embracing the bigger frame inside his warmth.

"I love you too, I couldn't ask for more" and he kisses Chanyeol's forehead settling his lips there until he falls asleep.

Kyungsoo tightens his hug and as he said to himself

_He couldn't ask for more_

  
  



	3. A B Chansoo

 

 

 

Chanyeol is preparing a food for his 3 years old son Sehun. He pushes a bowl of cereal and milk in front of him when the silence of their home was broke by Sehun's outburst. Chanyeol huddles up going infront of his boy who mirrors 95% of his features, he soothes the other cheeks asking him what's wrong.

"Is our Sehunnie hurt?" He asks with eyes full of worry while checking his fingers looking where he might be hurt.

He's panicking, about to lift his son in his arms when he hears their master bedroom's door opens

"What's wrong?" Chanyeol's husband cooes to their son.

Do Kyungsoo, the one who swept him off his feet 10 years ago, the father of his kid whom he wanted to marry the moment he smiled at him and everyday the world gives him 101 reasons why he made the right decision.

He soothes Sehun's cheek just like how Chanyeol does as the smaller's eyes dropped to the bowl of cereal and knew why their son's crying.

"Chanyeol, love, he doesn't eat cereals anymore" as he picks a bag of oats in their cabinet and ready it for cooking. Kyungsoo waits for it to cook as he fixes his tie, Chanyeol settles Sehun and inches closer to his husband to help him in tying. Today is Chanyeol's free day and Kyungsoo had an early meeting and so the taller volunteered to takes charge of their son's breakfast only to fail it. Five minutes later, the breakfast is ready as he pushes it in front of Chanyeol asking him to cool it down before giving it to Sehun.

"You could have told Appa Chan" he cooes to his little boy.

Sehun's calm now, few more sniffs from crying too much but he's okay now as he gives a smile to his Appa Kyungsoo. Chanyeol's in love with this view as Kyungsoo whispers "Good job" to him with a wink and brings his gaze back to his son as he munches his breakfast cutely.

"Bub you're going to be late"

"I don't mind" Kyungsoo answers with his gaze still pinned to their son with a dreamily smile. Chanyeol chuckles but tugs his husband to stand up, gives him his bag and lunch he prepared before asking him to go now.

"Appa dyo" they looked back to a pouty Sehun about to cry again as Kyungsoo scoops him to his arms and showers him with kisses. He kisses him to his cheek, nose, eyes, lips every single thing was a minituare version of his giant husband.

"I'll be back before you know it"  and he's about to pass his son back to the other when a low voice tries to act cute.

"Where's mine?" looking at Kyungsoo with his round eyes that the other can't seem to reject. He inches closer and covers their son's eyes as he kisses Chanyeol deep and lingering making the giant smile.

-

It's weekend also known as family day and they spend it by going out for groceries. Chanyeol's pushing the cart with Sehun settled inside it as he slouches and inches his face to his son who's busy to his toy car. He showers him wih kisses and the little boy seem to enjoy it. Kyungsoo's busy picking their daily needs included in their list not knowing his father and son causing trouble on his back. He goes back to the cart to put Sehun's milk when packs of chocolates and candies were inside their cart already.

"Chanyeoli" Kyungsoo looked at his a serious face.

"Sehunnie's the one who wants that" Chanyeol said with a confident face.

"What?" Kyungsoo asks as if he can't believe his husband's fooling him with this.

"It's sehun who wants this right?" as he kisses him so much with his little hands pushing away his dad's face.

"Ne" the little boy answers with his enthusiatic youthful voice that errupts laughter to his dads. Kyungsoo also knows Sehun didn't understand well how much of a fool his giant dad is.

Sehun still shoves with all his might Chanyeol face away from him as his features starts to contort indicating he's about to cry.

"Appaaaa" Sehunnie cries so loud that shocks Chanyeol. Kyungsoo lifts him to his embrace and hushes him while sending glare to his husband.

"Go pay it" as he continues to soothe Sehun's back with Chanyeol turning with a pout and takes over of everything as his partners craddles their son.

-

Chanyeol goes home from work one Wednesday very exhausted due to 5 meetings he had to attend.

"Hi love" Kyungsoo welcomes him with a kiss before picking his little boy to give him a kiss too. Sehun settles to his lap as he plays with his dad's tie.

"How was your day boo?" he asks the little boy who looks up to him with an excited smile and tells his dad how his class in daycare went.

"Good job" as he fist bumps to the his son's hand who's not even a half of his and kisses while blowing raspberries in his neck. Sehun laughs hysterically trying to grasp away but his dad's grip holds him in a gentle way. They both stopped in their tracks when they smelled their favorite food from their kitchen. Their tummies boils as they run their way to Kyungsoo who's already preparing the Kimchi spaghetti for dinner. He seperates it and settles the two to their dinning room.

He puts two bowls with spaghetti in both of their places.

"And this is for our very good boy who got 5 stars in his exams" as Kyungsoo slides a big bowl of Kimchi Spaghetti in front of their son.

"Yah, that's not fair" Chanyeol's childishness acting up for he's been asking for Kimchi Spaghetti ever since they got married and today was supposedly his lucky day. Chanyeol's about too get a spoonful amount in his son's bowl and Sehun's about to cry when Kyungsoo stops him.

"Chanyeol stop being a kid" Chanyeol leans back with a pout as he eyes their son who's eating the big bowl of Kimchi Spaghetti happily. He knows he shouldn't be acting as if he didn't have one, maybe he just misses it when Kyungsoo babys him like the way he does to their son now.

Kyungsoo slides his own bowl to Chanyeol asking him to eat it instead but the taller shakes it and brings it back in front of his husband.

"I'm sorry" as he dives to his own bowl still gazing to his little version but with a sweer smile this time and Kyungsoo smiles too.

-

It's Friday and Chanyeol's about to passed out due to over working but he's excited to go home and embrace his two boys only to be welcomed by a dark unit. Nobody's home and he sees a bowl of Kimchi Spaghetti in their table with a letter.

"I'm going out with our Sehunnie, I'll treat him cause i got my bonus ;;)" the note says.

He can feel a tinge of jealousy inside but ignores as he dives to the Kimchi Spaghetti he's been sulking about nights ago. He takes it as Kyungsoo's treat for him but how he wished he can come with them and have his husband's attention too because Kyungsoo's too preoccupied by their son nowadays, Chanyeol felt like Kyungsoo forgot to pamper him too.

Despite the roses he cuts with his son from their garden that Kyungsoo wakes up to every morning, It's only Sehun who gets a shower of kisses or whenever he bought him gifts, after thank yous would be a whisper  of "you could have bought Sehun's instead". Chanyeol didn't love his little boy any less, he mirrors everything with him even his childishness but he also felt that because he mirrors Chanyeol, Kyungsoo forgets him.

He heave a sigh shaking off all the bad feeling by taking a shower and waits for his two boys to reach home before sleeping embracing both in his warmth.

-

One Saturday Chanyeol teaches Sehun on memorizing his nursery song he have to perform on monday. Chanyeol patiently taught him for an hour now but Sehun's inner spoiled brat acts up. He forgets his line and tells his dad he doesn't want to do it.

"Chocolate!" Sehunnie said as he puts his palm in front of his dad asking for candies that is supposedly his prize whenever he memorizes a line.

"No" Chanyeol said with a stern voice.

"Please" The little boy said with his round eyes.

"Little boy you can't use that eyes on me because I had the same thing" Chanyeol responds as Sehun's face pouts indicating a loud outbursts is about to errupt.

"You can't cry young man. Learn this or no chocolates" He said feeling his patience ticking off as Sehun's now wailing getting the attention of his other dad who's busy preparing his presentation for Monday. Chanyeol heard a sigh and Sehun's reaching for Kyungsoo to get him.

"Appa Dyo" Sehunnie cries and Kyungsoo's about to get him when Chanyeol stops him.

"No" Kyungsoo looks at him with a confused face.

"Learn this or you will  not stand up there young man"

"Stop it Chanyeol"

"No, you're spoiling this young man too much. He needs to learn" as he puts the book and asked Sehun to read but Kyungsoo snatches the little boy who's still bawling and buries his face to his daddy kyungsoo's neck.

"I'll teach him tomorrow, go rest" and Chanyeol buries his face to his palm realizing what he have done. Kyungsoo goes into Sehun's room and soothes him until he falls asleep as he sneaks into their own room with Chanyeol sulking in their bed.

He sits on his husband's lap taking his hand away from his face.

"I forgot I have two sons" as he cups his puppy's  cheeks

"What's wrong?"

"My son hates me now" Kyungsoo smiles as he kisses his cheek and whispers "How could he hate his carbon copy?" Chanyeol chukles.

"Do you hate me?" Kyungsoo kisses him on the lips passionately as if answering his husband with this sensation.

"How could I hate the person who gave me a beautiful family.." and tugs his head to meet his lips for a passionate kiss. He encircles his arms to Chanyeol's neck moaning as they play with each other's tongue.

"Do you mind extending it?" Kyungsoo asks with a teasing smile as he nibbles to the other's ear, feeling Chanyeol's hold to waist tightens. He pulls away smiling to Chanyeol.

"Can I have a mini me? So that you would know how hard it is to resist a little Chanyeol?" Chanyeol laughs as he lifts his husband and settles  him to their bed pulling their clothes off immediately. They kissed passionately, moaning to the friction they have right now. The taller gets his lube on their night stand and spills it in his fingers sliding in one finger after another inside his husband as he whispers I love yous in between.

When Kyugsoo rocks his hips to meet his fingers already, Chanyeol exchanges it with his throbbing sex and slides it in to Kyungsoo's tight entrance. Kyungsoo wants to scream but he's worried to wake up their 3 year old boy who's a wall away from them. He bites Chanyeol's shoulder as he thrust in him slowly taking his sweet time. Chanyeol lifts himself by his elbows observing the pleasured face of Kyungsoo as takes his hand that was covering his mouth and exchanges it with his lips. He swallows his moans making most of their stolen time away from being a father.

"I missed this" he said in between pants as his thrusts getting powerful bringing Kyungsoo in his high. Chanyeol interwines their fingers as he felt Kyungsoo's cum in between their tummies and he's catching his own orgasm. Chanyeol pinned down Kyungsoo's legs, thrusting in with his pace unfaltering, putting kisses in Kyungsoo's lips hanging open.

"I can't wait to spoil the my mini Kyungsoo" as Kyungsoo smiles to his husband's words and reaches his high again with Chanyeol painting his walls.

-

Sehun's 5 years old now and he's sitting in his dad's lap. Kyungsoo's lets his little Jaesooie drink his milk but when he turns his back he was welcomed by two boys pouting at him with the same grumpy face that mirror each other. Chanyeol's genes seems to be overpowering with their second child too. He still mirrors every feature of his Appa that gives him two little Chanyeolies in their house. It also means three boys to spoil now and he can't help but laugh on how adorable the two were in the sofa. He cuddles his youngest in his arms until he falls asleep and Chanyeol did the same to their little Sehunnie.

Chanyeol tugs his husband on top of him and said.

"Let's try again" as he pushes the lube in  Kyungsoo's hand and a booming laughs breaks the silence as he pampers his husband as it's his turn to make him feel good.

 

 

 


	4. Give me Heaven

 

 

 

_Haneul- korean for Sky or Heaven_

 

Park Chanyeol, the CEO of the biggest hotels in Korea is sitting in front of Do Kyungsoo a simple employee in their Seoul branch with a soaring high performance every month. The taller eyes him carefully with his pointy nose scrunching that Kyungsoo assumes out of disgust.

"Tell him you're calling it off" The CEO said with his usual commanding voice.

"I-I'm sorry I.." Kyungsoo stutters, too lost on who to follow. "I--"

"Call the engagement off or you're fired.." Kyungsoo's eyes bulge out as he immediately nods countless times. Chanyeol smiles but not a comforting one, a smile that makes Kyungsoo shivers as the CEO goes close to him making his heart beat go faster. His eyes closes preparing himself for a hit or outburst that the CEO always does when things go out of his way but instead he felt a pet in his hair.

"Good job" with the other's wide smile showing all of his teeth. He goes out of the cafe and Kyungsoo lets out a breath contemplating why he was trapped in this situation.

The small man just went to help an ahjussi who accidentally bumped into someone causing the latter's coffee to spill all over his suit. Kyungsoo being someone around, lend a hand to him and offers his extra suit and tie for he seems to be in a hurry for a meeting. They went out for a week having small talks over a coffee and by Friday he knew that the one he's been talking to comfortably with, about everything under the sun was actually the owner of the company he's been working to, the father of the well known brat CEO of Crown Hotel. Kyungsoo could have said no but Mr. Park offers a surgery for his grandfather and a chance to help a person. It's a good deal for him but Chanyeol-ssi seems to find it not.

-

A series of papers were thrown out with the marketing people walking out of the office. Kyungsoo was taken aback as he walks behind Mr. Park who massages his temples seeing how much of a troublemaker his son was. The workers around whispers to each other with fright plastered on their faces and the people thrown out from the office awhile ago passes by as they bow to the two with some even crying.

Kyungsoo inhales a breath as they bolts inside the office. Mr Park goes in first and Kyungsoo hears his voice.

"Appa~" with an arrogant tone and a booming laugh that still makes Kyungsoo shiver. He sucks in a breather before stepping inside the office, their eyes met and Chayeol's smile vanishes bit by bit.

"What are you doing here?" Chanyeol said with his low voice. Kyungsoo looks down, feeling his body shaking as he takes his shaking hand to his back.

"He's here to pick his fiance" Mr. Park said with a hard tone.

"Fuck no"

"Park Chanyeol! I didn't raise you this way" His father said with a serious face but the younger looks up to him with a mocking smile.

"Why? Did you even raise me?" He retorts, smile still remains.

For a minute or two Kyungsoo felt suffocated."Chanyeol-ssi you shouldn't treat your father like that"

The taller glances to him as he narrows his eyes and answers

"Embracing the role too much already" Kyungsoo felt offended.

"Okay!" the taller hits the table that startles the two

"What do I win to this deal my business partner, Mr. Park" Chanyeol said as he leans in to his chair and put his feet on the table being his arrogant self. Kyungsoo takes a glimpse to the older man and he sees the latter's fisted hand, his lips in a thin line and watery eyes but the younger's still slouching seem unaffected.

"If you make this marriage work and also the company for five years" Mr. Park seems to struggle to blurt out the last words but he says it nonetheless

"I'll let you be free from my command" 

Chanyeol eyes the two people in front of him as if studying them.

He shrugs "Not the best but I can settle" as he throws an unreadable glance to Kyungsoo that causes the smaller to pin his stare on the floor.

-

It's their first night together as married couple and unlike any other groom, Kyungsoo's shivering not because he's happy but because he's afraid of what will happen after they close the door. Minutes after the time has come, Chanyeol closes the door as he slides Kyungsoo's big baggage causing it to have a crack on the side.

"Hey" Kyungsoo shouted but still in a soft way as if he was reminded of his sin. Chanyeol raises his eye brow to the smaller and the other drops on his knees rubbing his hands together asking for forgiveness.

"I'm so sorry, I couldn't say no to your dad" Chanyeol let's out an arrogant laugh. "What should I do to a disobedient employee.."

Kyungsoo grasps his hands in his hold as he blurts a bunch of sorry but the mocking smile of the other seem to tell him it isn't acknowledged.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't bother your business. I.. I--" Kyungsoo looks at him with round eyes as he stutters thinking of words to convince his husband not to fire him.

"You look like a puppy" Chanyeol said while looking directly at him.

"A..ahh yeah I'm like a puppy, I'll follow what you want" It's too late when Kyungsoo realized what he said as the taller smiles at him making his inside shivers again.

-

They go to their shared room as Chanyeol slouches again with his things scattered around the room and Kyungsoo gazing around feeling his inner Obsessive Compulsive Disorder acting up. The taller looks up on him as Kyungsoo's round eyes made him laugh again.

"Go shower puppy, you stink.." He said with his nose scrunching again. The other rolls his eyes but obeys nonetheless. He settles himself under a hot shower thinking how doomed he is tonight and for the following days.

He goes out with his usual pajamas and Chanyeol welcomes him with a smirk as the smaller inches closer unsure if he'll jump to the King size bed.

 

"Puppies don't sleep in bed, don't they?" as he sends Kyungsoo his signature arrogant smile and throws the pillow to the floor. The smaller can feel his tears gathering but he have to hold it, It's just the first night he have to man up for the following days.

-

A week after, Chanyeol's shouting on the top of his lungs that startles Kyungsoo to his sleep. He slept by 3 am last night because he cleaned the whole house, picking the chaos Chanyeol leaves whenever he goes out of the house.

"Puppy!"

"Yes?" Kyungsoo runs down to their stairs as fast as his half asleep self can.

"Where's my suit and tie?" Kyungsoo's eyes widens as he scans around looking for their maid.

"Where's Ms. Kim?" Chanyeol raises his eyebrow to Kyungsoo's answer.

"You're barking too much, do you want a punishment hmm puppy?" Kyungsoo made a mocking face but when Chanyeol looks at him, he immediately smiles and runs to their bedroom. He irons the suit and polo carefully as he hears another demanding voice from down stairs.

"I'm going to be late!" Kyungsoo runs down again only to see his husband half naked as he covers eyes with the hangered clothes he's about to give to him. Chanyeol laughs and tugs his polo to the other's hand that results for him to see Chanyeol's body again. He can feel his ears burning as he turns his back.

Chanyeol tugs him close making Kyungsoo feel his raw skin rubbing with his own as the taller smirks at him

"Like it puppy?" He pushes Chanyeol away and runs to their room. Chanyeol laughs enjoying making the other miserable.

-

It's weekend and Chanyeol's still his arrogant self. He tugs Kyungsoo to come with him on a lunch out with his friends. It's something new and something that makes the other nervous. They're in Chanyeol's car with his husband driving with his shades on and the other must admit that his partner's really handsome.

"Puppy, you might melt me, so stop staring" as he spares Kyungsoo a glance, he slides his shades a bit and winks. The smaller immediately looks away and pins his gaze to the window. Chanyeol's laugh booms in the car that irritates Kyungsoo up to his last nerve but things could be much worse.

They're walking to the restaurant with Kyungsoo on his back when Chanyeol suddenly stopped.

"Oh pup, I think you need to wait for me here"

"What?" Kyungsoo asks in disbelief as Chanyeol pouts pointing the signage saying "No pets allowed"

"Yah!" Kyungsoo stops himself to throw an outburst but the other turns his back on him, waving with a signature arrogant smile that boils Kyungsoo's blood. He throws his shoe to Chanyeol's direction but runs after it, picking it up again as he lets out a groan.

"See you later, pup." as he sits outside and waits for his asshole husband to finish his shitty get together.

He stomps his feet on their way home as Chanyeol stops himself from laughing.

"What is the puppy sulking about?" Chanyeol tries his best to sound serious. Kyungsoo still walks fast shaking the taller's hand off of him.

"Shut up" when his tummy makes a gurggling sound that breaks a laughter from his husband again. It's almost midnight and he haven't ate anything because of his little hunger strike awhile ago, shaking off all the foods Chanyeol orders for him.

Chanyeol laughs so hard, a genuine one on how cute the other is as he stops in his tracks and settles with a smile looking at his frowning partner. He tugs Kyungsoo on a restaurant that makes the smaller's eyes go round again as Chanyeol observes him on the side. He smiles sweetly and said

"Since you're a good pup, I'll give you a treat" and Kyungsoo glares at him again.

-

One night Chanyeol decided to bother his sleeping husband kicking him to the butt. 

"Puppy, wake up" Kyungsoo groans, still sleeping.

"Yah! Pup, I'm bored! Entertain me" he's still kicking the other's butt disturbing him for Chanyeol knows he's very tired from work.

"Chanyeol-ssi, my whole body aches and I still have a morning shift tomorrow" he said in a groggy voice and Chanyeol smirks.

"Then should I fire you?" Kyungsoo stands up immediately hitting his head to the cabinet above him that makes Chanyeol laugh so hard again. Kyungsoo's a good fill up for all the laughters he missed the past years.

"Good job." Kyungsoo glares at him rubbing his head "Are you glaring at me pup?" As the smaller fakes a smile at him, acting cute even he wants to punch this giant in front of him.

"You should be doing your presentation right?" Kyungsoo said still rubbing his head.

Chanyeol shrugs "I'm not in the mood"

"That's for tomorrow morning." He raised an eye brow

"Who cares?"

"Your dad!" Chanyeol snorts by the mention of the older.

"Do you want the company to go down?" Kyungsoo asked with concern marked on his face.

"Yes" Chanyeol answered him confidently with a smirk as he goes out leaving Kyungsoo speechless and confused.

-

It's a Friday night and Chanyeol went home soaking wet throwing a glare to his husband who's waiting for him in their living room. Kyungsoo's eyes widens upon the realization that he forgot to put Chanyeol's umbrella back to his compartment yesterday.

The glare's losr when Chanyeol fell down to the floor unconcious. Kyungsoo runs to him and as he touches his forehead, he's burning hot indicating he has a fever.

He tugs his giant husband going to their bedroom as he hears him whisper "I'll kill you pup" countless time that he reciprocates with countless "I'll do it for you" feeling the guilt eating him up.

He gets a pail of cold water and towel to wash Chanyeol and subside his temperature. He takes Chanyeol's wet clothes off starting to his top and Kyungsoo holds his breath checking if the other's awake. He took it off sucessfully that brings him to do the pants now. He pops the button off and pulling the zipper down as he looks away. Chanyeol moans by the contact and Kyungsoo's eyes widen.

"Yah!" He slaps Chanyeol's cheek lightly as he soothes it immediately whispering sorry.

His heart beats loudly as he starts to slide the zipper one more time putting the contact back again, this time faster. Chanyeol grinds at him that heats Kyungsoo up as he wakes himself and pushes himself to finish it by tugging the pants off. Kyungsoo eyes drops down to his bulge as he whispers unconsiously

"You're blessed" he hits himself upon the realization of his words as he runs fast to get a pair of clothes. He rubs the wet towel all over his husband's body and slips the new pair of clothes.

He checks his temperature and it's still high. Kyungsoo decided to let him sleep tonight and feed him tomorrow. He dries his husband's fluffy hair with a towel, carefully massaging the other's head too. 

Kyungsoo's about to go out of the bed when he felt a tug in his arm.

"Mom don't leave me" he cries with his eyes closed.

Kyungsoo's taken aback. "Please don't leave Chanyeoli again"

Chanyeol the spoiled ass CEO who wants everything under his control, the one who cared less to everyone even to his dad, the man who calls his husband a puppy is now looking at him with a vulnerable gaze.

His hands settles in Kyungsoo's waist and he's sobbing non stop. The smaller didn't know what to do as he was frozen in his husband's hold clueless how to comfort him in his nightmare due to high fever. Kyungsoo didn't know how to calm him down because no one does it for him and so he did what Chanyeol does when he's doing a great job.

He pets his hair, sliding his palm slowly in his head. He strokes it as he hushes him down. 

"Im here.." he whispers it over and over again

"Your pup, will guard you" Kyungsoo chuckles and puts his hand on top of Chanyeol's tight hold. He soothes his arms while humming as he hears the sobbing subsides bit by bit with little snores now heard.

Kyungsoo takes Chanyeol's face from his shoulder, cupping it in between his hold as he admires his features that look so innocent whenever he's asleep. A tear rolls down in Chanyeol's cheek which made Kyungsoo smile at him sadly.

"Such a baby" he smiles and wipes his husband's wet cheeks as he brushes their noses together. "Ahh..my good boy" and settles him to his bed with Kyungsoo falling asleep to his side while holding his hand.

 

The next morning, Kyungsoo wakes up to his husband still in deep slumber. Chanyeol's eye brows were furrowed, which is nowhere new but Kyungsoo slides his fingers to straighten it because he wants to make the most out of his innocent looking sick face.

He goes to the kitchen and prepares a porridge, water and medicine before coming back to his sick boy upstairs. Kyungsoo tries to wake him up with the tray of porridge in his hand but Chanyeol flies his arms towards him that results for the food to spill on Kyungsoo.

"Yah!" Kyungsoo's fuming in so much fury but the other holds in his head bending himself to half. The smaller can see that the other's in so much pain which melts all his rage away. He heaves a sigh as he washes himself, changes into another shirt and slides his husband's head to his lap putting a soothing massage in his temple. The other's tensed body now relaxing in his touch as he smiles and whispers.

"Please eat, so you can drink medicine and feel better.." Chanyeol's brows furrow again as Kyungsoo tries again. 

"Please, I promise Pup would be good." and the taller smiles a little as he nods slowly and Kyungsoo wants to hit him but also happiness seeping in.

Their weekend was about Kyungsoo taking care of his giant sick baby. Caressing him when he gets nightmare, whispering him that he's there, soothing his throbbing head, deal with his tantrums, cleaning his clothes from puke and eating light meals enough for him to drink his medicines. 

Chanyeol's in deep sleep with his fever now gone and a little rest to get his strength back again as his husband sits on his side looking down on him with his dark circles visible due to lack of rest. Chanyeol looks up to him with his eyes still puffy due to too much sleep and a bit of crying due to nightmares.

He taps his bed asking the other to lie down next to him. Kyungsoo takes it as Chanyeol's hallucination that he's been dealing to, the past 2 days. When he lies down, Chanyeol crawls towards him, he cups Kyungsoo's face and kisses him.

"Chanyeol" Kyungsoo said as he shivers to the new foreign sensation inside. Chanyeol deepens the kiss, tilting his head to side to get more access of his mouth. A finger's soothing the smaller's cheek that lulls him to close his eyes, following his husband's lips moving with him passionately. Kyungsoo's heart is pounding hard, feeling himself being too carried away to the feeling when the movement stops and Chanyeol's forehead leaning to his with the lips still stuck to Kyungsoo's. He opens his eyes only to see a sleeping Chanyeol with his breathing indicating he fell asleep and Kyungsoo admires him from the small distance between them before giving him a lingering kiss and falls asleep too.

-

Kyungsoo wakes up to a throbbing head, too much sneezing, sniffing and heart pounding. He throws a tantrum knowing he gets it from Chanyeol's kiss last night as he drops his body to their sofa feeling it's heaviness. He hears a foot steps inching closer to him as he furrows his eyebrows knowing well who's that.

Chanyeol stands in front of him kicking his dangling legs.

"Yah, Puppy wake up" as Kyungsoo kicks back to Chanyeol only to fail. His heart goes wild and his cheeks heating up, as he buries his face to the sofa avoiding to be anywhere near Chanyeol.

"I'm going to bite you so don't come close" Kyungsoo warns only to make the other laugh as if he didn't have a fever last night.

"I'm really in a bad mood, so I'm dangerous right now" as he kicks his feet to the air again and a sneeze errupts.

"Aigoo, I'm so scared pup" The taller fakes a scared voice as Kyungsoo gets up on his feet and bolts out of the house.

"Where are you going?" Chanyeol shouts.

"Work" and runs away with his bag slinged on his shoulder and a towel that he rubs in his runny nose making Chanyeol giggle feeling alot better now.

"This cute puppy."

- 

Kyungsoo takes a break sniffing and head still throbbing. He asked not to be treated differently just because he's the CEO's husband simply knowing to himself that it's unfair.

He sighs and lets his body fall to his seat only to see a box in his table. He opens it with medicines welcoming him and a note on top.

"Drink this, you can't afford a vetenerarian pup" he inhales a breath feeling his brows furrowing too pissed off with Chanyeol's game as his gaze drops down to the end note.

"Thank you pup, I'll be a better master" he rolls his eyes to the note but a smile's now growing in his lips.

-

Chanyeol does, he became a better master as he called it. Chanyeol drops a take out food to the table whenever Kyungsoo's watching. He plays with him now, making sure to eat to the restaurants where Kyungsoo's allowed. He spends the weekend back home sometimes helping Kyungsoo to clean but mostly adds up to the mess. He let's him sleep to their bed now but still with one pillow and the comforter tugged away from him.

The taller isn't as bad as the image people built up to him, he's just a kid who loves to play and loves attention. He never once laid a hand to his husband the way the other would whenever given their situation. 

He's skipping his way to their home with take outs in his hand when he sees a car parked outside their house. Kyungsoo observes the car only to see the driver of Mr. Park waiting outside. He rans inside to greet his father-in-law only to be welcome by the figure about to go out.

"Father" he bows deep giving him his heart shape smile but soon gone when he realizes the stern face of the other.

"I'm going ahead son" he said soul less that gives Kyungsoo the realization of his husband having a fight again with his father. 

He heaves a sigh as he goes in and peaks in to Chanyeol's office only to see him holding to a photo. He inhales for confidence and goes in with a booming voice startling the other as he keeps the photo behind him.

"Sojus and Chicken for celebration" Chanyeol just spares him a glance of judgement as he hushes the smaller. He puts the chicken out of the bucket and pushes it in front of the other.

"I'm not hungry" he answer monotously

"You can't drink if you have nothing in your stomach" Kyungsoo widens his eyes rubbing his tummy to expound the explanation.

Chanyeol pushes back the bucket of chicken. Kyungsoo "tsk" and bites one piece as he looks at the taller and drinks the soju. He looks at Chanyeol who have a composed expression but with a sad eyes.

"Can I ask a question?" Kyungsoo said as Chanyeol drinks a shot of soju.

"No, pup" but the other still goes on

"Why do hate your dad so much?" Chanyeol meets his eyes drinking another shot and then another before answering.

"I don't hate him, i just don't know how to love him" he said as he settles his head to the wall.

Kyungsoo listens as he munches to another chicken and drinks a soju too. He's a moderate drinker knowing his limits.

"Love's a foreign feeling to me now, I don't even know how that feels" he said with his eyes closed. Kyungsoo's confused and in awe to the other's words.

"You had everything, Chanyeol-ssi" The taller scoffs

"Chanyeol, drop the honorifics puppy.." Kyungsoo smiles feeling more comfortable talking

"I grew up knowing that the sky is the only possesion that I have, the heaven is where I find comfort, i whisper my dreams, my worries" he smiles dreamily

"I dreamt of everything you had right now. I wish I'm born rich, I wish I didn't have to transfer from house to house." Kyungsoo plays with his fingers "I wish I had a home" 

"Where do you live then all this time, do you live in streets--"

"House is made up of walls for your shelter but home is a feeling of being sheltered" Chanyeol looks at Kyungsoo and despite his smile his eyes scream sadness.

"I thought you're doing this for your grand father? Did you ever stay with him?" Kyungsoo shakes his head 

"He said he'll be the happiest if he didn't see me and that's why I just give him money through people around him" Kyungsoo smiles to Chanyeol, a very comforting one.

"If that's the case, then I've been homeless for a long time" Kyungsoo's confused.

"Did I cry when I was sick?" The other nods, not meeting his eyes remembering the following events until their kiss.

"My dad's been into gambling, he's also a playboy, he rarely goes home to us" Chanyeol said with a sad smile

"Then I lost our mom and I cried with my sister, I felt like I lost everything. My dad let all of his bad habits go but it's too late. I lost everything and when I came back I'm already capable of destroying people" 

Six bottles of sojus were empty as Kyungsoo with confidence asks

"What do you get if you bring your dad's company down?"

"Nothing and I'm used to it. The familiarity of pain and nothingness that's what I want my dad to get" 

Kyungsoo's speechless, feeling the anger of the other and he wants to shake it off. He sees the other's food still there. Kyungsoo pushes it in front of him

"Eat it" Chanyeol just pins his gaze to the food. 

"Hungry people were easier to comfort because they can't endure hunger but people whose heart is breaking holds the pain and pretends they're okay" Kyungsoo said and looks up to him with a smile.

Silence seals the place as Chanyeol gets the chicken from his plate. Kyungsoo shakes the table and the soju spills in his husband's shirt 

"Are you okay?" Kyungsoo asks him with round eyes.

"Yeah" as he wipes his shirt.

"You're not" and Chanyeol felt a towel damped in his wet shirt. 

"Don't pretend you're okay when you're not" Chanyeol looks down, staring for minute to his eyes as he scoops the other's face and kisses him. Kyungsoo with the little push of alcohol tugs Chanyeol's hair to make the kiss deeper. He misses this burning lips against his as Chanyeol bit his lower lip and let their tongues meet. Kyungsoo's more confident, more used to this as he inhales the other's scent and prays his husband wouldn't pass out again. 

Chanyeol's hand slides up and down in his side as his body tensed when he felt the kisses go down to his neck, sucking, licking, feeling his dick leaking with this sensation he feels. He slips Chanyeol's suit and tie as he unbuttons his husband polo while the other's still leaving marks to his body. Chanyeol sucks his nubs that leaves the man in his lap tugging in his hair, squirming from too much pleasure as he starts to enjoy this so much knowing he's in the right mind. 

The taller man settles him to the bed sliding his pants off kissing his bulge and strokes it. He crawls in Kyungsoo's level, meeting him with a hazy look as he dives in for another kiss. Kyungsoo likes it, in fact he loves it as the taste of alcohol touches his tongue feeling the fingers slowly entering his entrance. He closes his eyes with his husband still distracting him  with kisses and his hand holding his shoulder for his dear life. 

Minutes after, Chanyeol settles himself. Entering the tight heat of his partner as he thrusts slowly to soothe the other. He puts soothing circles to the smaller's waist making Kyungsoo smile in the kiss as he whispers him to go on.

Chanyeol takes his pace, thrusting deeper each time as their moans fill in the room. He bends the other in half, putting his legs in Chanyeol's shoulder to let him reach his halt. The taller rolls their position putting the smaller on top. 

"Take your pace" as Chanyeol watches him bounces on top of him, admiring him through his half lidded eyes. The alcohol's getting the best of him but he have to make most out of this. Kyungsoo falls to Chanyeol's chest feeling the exhaustion but still tries to fuck himself for he haven't reach his high same as the other.

He lifts Kyungsoo's body up and make him turn his back as he thrust in him non stop, reaching Kyungsoo's spot that leaves him breathless. He fucks the smaller, waited for him to reach his high before he lets himself paint his walls with his seed.

Kyungsoo's eyes were blurry as dreamland's in his reach

"Thank you for staying, Kyungsooya" he heard a low voice and then everything went black

 

-

Kyungsoo goes on for months following Chanyeol's rules and dealing with his childish acts. If he's in a good mood so is Kyungsoo's life but when he's not the smaller just wants to kill himself.

He watches him as he takes for granted his position that results to the constant losing sales of the hotel. Kyungsoo felt burdened as he puts double efforts to help the company but exhaustion hits him too hard. He can feel his head throbbing and his whole body different. The smaller wants to throw tantrums whenever he sees his husband face whether he's being good or not, all he know is that he's naturally an asshole that makes his blood boil. Everything piles up as this morning he still feel funny in his stomach but Mr. Park asks for him in the office.

"Kyungsoo my son, I need your help." Kyungsoo nods, waiting for him to continue.

"You've been the closest one to your husband. Please help me to save this company." As he watches his father in law breaks down looking devastated to how his son's acting. Kyungsoo's furious and had enough of his husband. When he reaches home, Kyungsoo goes to Chanyeol's office.

"Park Chanyeol!" He calls his husband

"oh pup--" "I have no time for your games" Kyungsoo shouts that makes Chanyeol's eye brow to twitch

"Listen, if you have no respect to me, or to your company, might as well have some respect to your father." Kyungsoo said with his voice shaking. Chanyeol's eyes narrow as the smaller remains unshaken.

"You don't know anything!"

"I know everything Park Chanyeol, you told me! So don't pretend you're tough because you're weak!!" Kyungsoo shouted on top of his voice far from the softness he always had.

"You know what's wrong with you, You don't want to admit that you need someone in your life but it's also you who pushes them away" 

 

"So do you want to get out of my life?"

That's when Kyungsoo's shaken, feeling his head still throbbing in so much pain and legs about to give out but he holds it. Anger takes over Chanyeol as he gets an envelope from the bottom of his cabinet and throws it to Kyungsoo. The smaller opens it and a divorce papers welcomes him as he looks up to his husband with tears falling non-stop in his eyes.

"Surprise" he said with an arrogant smile still in his lips but his eyes were unreadable again

_How did I fell in love to this asshole?_

He puts his signature with his hand shaking, his lips trembling and tears falling to the paper as Chanyeol looks away.

"Get out" Chanyeol shouted using the his low voice that makes Kyungsoo shivers, walking away feeling lost emotionally and physically.

 

 -

5 years had passed and Chanyeol's sitting on a coffee shop as he let's out a sigh dropping his resume on the table. He's sitting outside the shop when he sees the face he knows so well. His eyes widen feeling his hands turning cold as he watches him from afar carefully talking with someone.

A bang on the floor takes his attention as he runs and lifts the little girl back to his feet and dust off the dirt on her knees. He still tries to peek in to the man inside while asking the little girl to stop crying and she does.

Chanyeol looks back to the little girl as he wipes her tears in his cheeks feeling the softness in his heart upon seeing the pout and pair of round eyes still shining with tears.

"You look like a puppy" and pinches her nose softly that makes the little girl break into a smile. Such a beautiful girl and he reciprocates the smile.

He peeks in again with the little girl follows his gaze to the person who seems to look around.

"Appa?" The little girl said that makes Chanyeol's eyes to widen and when he returns his gaze, the man was gone.

"Haneul?"

Chanyeol's body shivers as he hears that familiar voice again. 

"Appa!" The little girl jumps from Chanyeol's hold and runs to the man he's haven't seen for almost 5 years. 

 

 

_"Ahjussi said i look like a puppy.." Chanyeol felt his breath hitched upon the realization_.

 

 /to be continued ❤/


	5. My Heaven on Earth

 

 

HERE'S THE PART TWO. ENJOY!

/SHI-JAK!!!!/

 

 

Chanyeol's gazes to the two feeling his heart pound as his feet does him a favor on inching closer to the two.

"Kyungsoo" the smaller lifts his daughter to his hold as he turns his back. Chanyeol runs after him trying to get a grip of the other.

"10 seconds please, give me 10 seconds Kyungsoo and I'll get lost" as he sees the figure drops his daughter to his side and looks back to Chanyeol with glassy eyes. 

"10, 9, 8.." Kyungsoo counts with a loud voice not giving the other a chance to talk. "7, 6.." he raises his eyebrow but Chanyeol bends down in his knees seeing a necklace around the little girl's neck and a ring molding to her shirt.

"Haneul, how old are you bub?" Kyungsoo stops as his hold to his daughter tightens, he's taken aback to the situation

"I'm 4 years old" as Chanyeol felt his breath hitches when the memories of their night 5 years ago comes rushing. He's my daughter and he's so sure.

"Are you happy now? Get lost!" Kyungsoo lifts his daughter to his embrace as if someone's going to steal his little princess. Chanyeol saw tears fell in Kyungsoo's as his heart's pounding, drowning to questions flooding in his head when the little girl looks back at him and waves goodbye.

-

Chanyeol's facing the mirror, flattening the suit he has. He heaves a sigh before going out of the bathroom and settles to a sit waiting for his turn to be interviewed.

His name was called and he immediately slips in to the sit waiting for the interviewee to come in. Chanyeol closes his eyes hoping he gets it this time, it's been exhausting to go for interviews only to hear that he's over qualified for the position and if he applies for higher position, they'll take him down because of his bad reputation.

A cough made him open his eyes.

"Mr. Park Chanyeol" the voice reaches his senses, it's so low and familiar as Chanyeol felt nostalgia wakes him.

He looks up to the other with his suit and tie properly tucked which completely compliments him. Chanyeol's gaze stays with him as Kyungsoo reads his resume giving him a formal smile.

"Let me hear about your background"

"Why didn't you tell me about Haneul?" Chanyeol said his thoughts unconsciously.

He tilts his head. "Excuse me?" Chanyeol's eyes waver, feeling the 90% chance of failing this interview.

"Why didn't you tell me about my daughter?" Chanyeol asks, closing his eyes gathering his confidence because it's now or never.

"How sure are you, Park Chanyeol-ssi?" He cringes to the honorofics being used again. The taller looks up to him with an unbelievable gaze. "She's 4, almost 5.."

"Do you want this job?"

Chanyeol looks up. "Badly"

Kyungsoo gazes down on the floor only to see baggages indicating he doesn't have a place to stay. 

"Even though you're over qualified and unfit to the position, You'll be a bartender and your shifts would be night time." 

"Because I don't want you to think that I take things personally." As he stands up, straightening the paper before looking down again. 

"We'll call you" and Chanyeol bows again feeling grateful for the oppurtunity but the emptiness eats him up inside. He lets out a breath and slings all his bags in his shoulders and goes out.

Kyungsoo went out and a little girl comes running to him welcoming him with a tight hug.

"Appa!" Kyungsoo pecks him on the lips making a smooching sound. The little girl giggles as she embraces her dad whose furrowed brows, boiling blood, commanding voice and stress his work gives were washed off whenever his Haneul's around.

"My Haneul" he smiles at her rubbing their noses. She kisses back when her attention is drawn out.

"Oh, it's ahjussi!" She beams as she squirms to his dad's hold pointing to a tall figure about to go out of the building. He's interested on how the other's life going after almost 5 years because Kyungsoo's life has been tough but it's worth it with Hanuel on his side.

"Do you want to say hi to ahjussi?" Her dad asks

"Yes appa, I forgot to say thank you to him last time" she said in a pouty lips that's too hard for Kyungsoo to stop himself from kissing everytime.

They walk few steps behind Chanyeol who's oblivious to the two people eyeing him. He seems to be irritated as his bags in both shoulders kept on sliding and the one in his arm seems too heavy. Kyungsoo eyes him from afar, admiring the features that makes his heart race until now. The taller goes in a public comfort room and Hanuel's gaze following him. Kyungsoo observes the little girl as her brows scrunches and head peeking as if checking the other. She's so hooked to Chanyeol that Kyungsoo's heart breaking for the way the little girl naturally misses him.

"Oh" the little girl beams again seeing the tall figure going out with now comfortable clothes on. Kyungsoo's eyes widen, confused of why he changed his clothes in a public CR. 

They followed him until he reaches a motel as Chanyeol looks up to the signage with the overnight stay price. The other heaves a sigh as he fishes his wallet on the back pocket of his pants and opens it. Chanyeol bites his lips as he turns his back and sits on a bench while holding his face in his palm. The taller pushes his bags to the far end of the bench and Kyungsoo's shock when Chanyeol lifts his legs as he's about to lie down to the bench.

Kyungsoo follows his every movement, when he heard a voice saying

"Ahjussi" with her pouty lips and glassy eyes. She looked worried sick for the other as she still pins her gaze to Chanyeol. Kyungsoo composes himself as he brings his little girl down and kneels to meet her round eyes.

"Appa will tell you a secret but promise me you won't cry?" Kyungsoo raises his pinky finger waiting for his daughter's response. She wipes her eyes and breaths before lacing her little pinky

"Promise"

"Remember the king on my story who keeps on saving you my princess everytime? The one whom I promise to meet you one day?" The little girl nods. 

"The King is the Princess' Appa"  Haneul looks at him through her long lashes.

"and Ahjussi who saved you the other day?" 

"He's Haneulie Appa"

The little girl's lips spread in to a smile different from what Kyungsoo expects. Hanuel's smile gets wide and wide that reminds Kyungsoo of Chanyeol's as nostalgia hits him.

"Now tell ahjussi to go home with Haneulie"

Haneulie looked at her dad with her gentle eyes as she pepper kisses his dad's face making Kyungsoo's heart lighter now. She will always be his heaven, his sky, his comfort.

The little girl goes near to the tall figure who seems uncomfortable of the bench as he immediately stands up seeing the angelic face beside him.

"Haneul" he said, his eyes filling with tears drops again to her necklace. 

She soothes his cheeks with her little fingers and Chanyeol leaning to the touch.

"Let's go home, Appa"

Chanyeol's eyes widens with his mouth hanging open. He's in love to his little girl in front of him and he looks at the side seeing the man smiling at them, feeling the sensation inside him that seems very foreign for his cold heart.

-

They went home with Kyungsoo walking ahead of them carrying one of his bag, letting Hanuel walk beside him. Chanyeol's still having a hard time to decipher everything, that Kyungsoo's now in front of him, the one his inside yearns for with a little girl walking beside him smiling with a shining eyes and all Chanyeol could feel is the instinct of protecting that smile.

Chanyeol wants to lie down, his whole body is aching but his little girl tugs him to the their bathroom.

"Wash" as she motions her hand rubbing her face, asking his dad to wash his face and Chanyeol follows. After drying his face, Haneul tugs him asking him to get the lotion she's pointing to. She pushes him to the sofa, crawling to his lap putting it to his dad's face and rubs it gently. She's smiling while soothing Chanyeol's face giving each finished part a kiss with smooching sounds. He sees Kyungsoo from the kitchen smiling to his daughter as he turns his back and starts making a food.

-

It's 9 pm when Hanuel began to yawn signaling Kyungsoo that it's time for bed. They're about to go in the room with Chanyeol still sitting on the sofa too little for him, when the two gazes back at him. 

"Appa ahjussi, Haneulie's sleepy now. Let's go" as he tugs the taller man going to their bedroom, tailing behind Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol stood there awkwardly on the side as the two settles on their bed.

"I'll just sleep on the floor" Chanyeol said not meeting Kyungsoo's eyes. He sees him tap a space beside Haneul

"Haneul crawls on top of me whenever her sleep gets deeper.." looking to Chanyeol with unreadable eyes. He crawls to the bed making sure to occupy an enough space for him only. Minutes later, he feels Haneul's crawling to Kyungsoo's top who's still reading his book, he watches as the little girl smiles inhaling the scent of his dad and how he wish one day Haneul will get the same familiarity with him.

Chanyeol's finding his sleep for everything's still surreal for him. His senses still kicking of how his life turns around in just a day. He's wide awake when he felt something lulling him to sleep, a touch he's been looking for back when he's sick, or alone outside, this touch that awaken's his soul.

Chanyeol didn't know that he fell asleep to Kyungsoo's soothing his hair.

-

The next day, he wakes up to Haneul jumping up and down to their bed. He looks beside him and Kyungsoo's now awake too as he sees the clock saying it's only 5 am in the morning. Chanyeol wants to stop Haneul and tell her to let them sleep for another hour but Kyungsoo's now standing up getting his glasses to the side, caging his little girl to his hold as they settle there with Kyungsoo's eyes still closed. Silence takes over and Kyungsoo breaks it with a smooching sound of kisses, showering her little girl as he smells her armpits and blow kisses too, unaware of the other who's amazed to the little world the two have.

Kyungsoo gives her a peck in the eyes, nose and lips before standing up.

"Now, wake Appa ahjussi up and bring him for breakfast to date you." Chanyeol's still lying and he felt a collision of a little body jumping on him as he smiles looking at the beautiful girl who he don't mind waking on 5 am with..

Minutes after they went out after he washed his face with Hanuel. He sees two plates in the dinning area, two chairs and two sets of utensils.

Chanyeol's eyes roam around the small house enough for the two, with their things enough for them two and all the photographs only with them two as insecurities eating him up, questioning inside if  he has a place in here.

"Let's eat." Kyungsoo smiles at  the two. The smaller cups his daughter's face as he said.

"We don't have extra plates, Is it okay if Hanuel would lend appa ahjussi her plate?" he cooes to the little girl as the other eyes his tall dad.

"Yes~" she answered looking at her Appa Chanyeol.

"Because you're a good girl, Haneul can pick who to date for breakfast" as he kisses her naturally pouting lower lip which perfectly mirrors his dad.

He tugs Chanyeol to the dinning chair and when he settles down, Hanuel climbs up to his lap giving him a sweet smile that melts all his worries away.

"Aigoo, I'm jealous" Kyungsoo teases with a smile

"I'll date you for dinner Appa.." Chanyeol smiles to his cheeky girl inhaling her toothpaste smell that lingers as she talks.

Chanyeol gets a spoonful of fried rice, knowing her daughter will eat with him. He also gets a chicken only to be stopped by a voice

"She likes leg part" Kyungsoo said with a smile and he gets the leg part.

Chanyeol's about to put a ketchup to his plate when Kyungsoo talks again.

"Hanuel doesn't like ketchup around her food" Chanyeol puts the ketchup down and stares at his daughter.

"I'm sorry" she said with a sad little voice and Chanyeol shakes his head and hugs her near. He looks at Kyungsoo who's observing his daughter eating spoonful of rice, Chanyeol gives her. Kyungsoo smiles at her as his dad's instict were so good unlike Chanyeol who doesn't know a thing about Hanuel's 4 years existence.

"Hanuel knows where things were put on, if you needed something just ask her" He nods. "I'm in the morning shift and you're on the night which means you'll accompany Haneul in the morning and I would do the rest of the day." Kyungsoo lectures and Chanyeol listens carefully.

"She wakes up by 5 am or earlier, wash your face with her and I'll do the breakfast. Play with her til 8 am then get her ready for her 9 am daycare. Pick her by 11 am because if you're late she'll fall asleep by the stairs. Wash her body before letting her have a nap even for an hour or two."

Kyungsoo faces him "cause if not, you have to deal with a monster by night which I think she got from you." Chanyeol scoffs to the description thinking if this sweet girl's capable of that.

"When she wakes up, play with her, watch tv with her, tell her stories and by 4 pm you both go in the office." Kyungsoo looks at him observing if the other gets it. He puts his suit on and gets his bag to the chair as he sighs and comforts the other.

"You'll get used to it." Chanyeol looks at him as he turns his back and walks to their daughter who's watching television. He kisses him in her eyes, nose and lips like he usually does.

"Kyungsoo" He looks back as Chanyeol's lost of words upon the other meeting his eyes

"Have a nice day" Kyungsoo nods and walks again

"Kyungsoo?" he stops and hums as he looks at him waiting.

"Thank you." Kyungsoo smiles at him

"98% of Haneul mirrors you, give yourself some credits" Kyungsoo retorts playfully.

-

Chanyeol thankfully managed to get through the day with Haneul. He's on his way to the office with Hanuel on his side holding his hand happily. She runs to Kyungsoo as soon as he went out of his office, giving him a tight hug.

Kyungsoo ends his shift by 6 pm and Chanyeol starts his by 7 pm until 1 am but the smaller tends to work around with Haneul on his arms or watching cartoons in his PC.

Kyungsoo waves a goodbye to Chanyeol as Hanuel gives him a kiss and went off. Chanyeol's shift starts and everyone around him were bachelors who seems to enjoy there job while him, he wants to go home, kiss Hanuel and fall asleep to Kyungsoo's warmness.

He reaches home by 1:30 am as he sees a light coming from their bedroom. Chanyeol carefully slides the door only to be welcomed by a sleeping Hanuel on top of his dad. Kyungsoo fell asleep with his book still in his hand. He gently slides Kyungsoo's glasses off and slips his book from his hand only to wake Hanuel up.

"Appaa" she cries, squirming away of Kyungsoo's hug with tears falling on her closed eyes. Kyungsoo stands up as he hushes his daughter, putting kisses to her forehead while his eyes still closed.

Haneul didn't stop wailing as Kyungsoo's about to stand up only for Chanyeol to stop him. He puts his bag down and lifts his daughter to his arms. Hugging her tight with his warmness, closely in his chest, whispering hushes on her ear as he skips and sways the little girl. He tries his best on comforting his daughter as Kyungsoo eyes him from the bed, seeing how their daughter calms with Chanyeol as he slides Hanuel back to the bed again.

He changes his clothes and slips in beside Hanuel, more comfortable than yesterday.

"Good job today Chanyeol" as he feels the soothing touch in his hair again that brings him to dreamland.

-

One afternoon on their way to the office, Chanyeol brings Hanuel into an ice cream parlor for a little date after he got his pay. Kyungsoo settles with him all the expenses. The little girl's happily eating her chocolate ice cream as Chanyeol lets her be dirty and careless as they smile at each other.

"Aigoo you two seem like looking at the mirror" an old lady said to them that makes Chanyeol chuckles. A lot said that the two have the same features that makes Chanyeol's heart swells everytime. At least he have something in her daughter that he can call his.

He kisses her mouth full of chocolates as Hanuel pushes his face away.

"That's mine" she glares to his dad and licks her lips that makes Chanyeol laugh.

-

Kyungsoo still reminds him from time to time of things about Hanuel and today they're both free from work. He watches the two play together as he eyes Kyungsoo, the way he smiles, his gentle touches to her daughter and his sweet voice exclusive for Hanuel.

The feeling of nostalgia seeps inside him as he realizes how much he misses his mom and the feeling of someone taking care of him.

The smaller seems to see the sadness in his eyes as he leaves his daughter playing and sits in front of Chanyeol.

"A penny for your thought?" Chanyeol's brought to reality again as he sighs and looks at the little girl smiling.

"I...I just thought that I don't want Hanuel to ever feel the emptiness I had once. I just want...to love her"

"5 years have changed you"

"Lessons" Chanyeol said as he plays with his hand. Kyungsoo meets his gaze as he sees the emotions in Chanyeol's eyes

"I'm scared.." Chanyeol said while looking at his daughter, two words that represent every fiber of fear inside as he feels a hand sliding to his.

"I got you okay? We're a team after all" Kyungsoo soothes his man and smiles as he asks him to wash their little girl and lull his partner to sleep.

 

-

Chanyeol had a bad day in work. He broke two glasses and threw disguted looks to five ladies flirting with him.

"That's your job!" His boss shouted at him, he wants to scream back and tell him it isn't a part of his job but he can't afford to lose an income.

His working time was extended for punishment,carrying boxes around and cleaning the whole bar. He sighs and drags himself to home feeling his whole body aching.

He reaches home and puts his bag to the sofa, he runs to their room not bothering to change. Chanyeol smiles at the two hugging each other, looking comfortably with each other's warmth. He kneel down to Kyungsoo's bed side where both of their heads were turned.

Chanyeol reaches for Hanuel's hand putting it on top of his palm, seeing the size difference between them. The little girl looks peaceful in her sleep, when she suddenly smiles that people said meant that an angel's playing with her.

"My Haneul" he felt comforted, the warmness, the missing piece of him filling up as he fell asleep holding the little girl's hand and cheek leaning in to Kyungsoo's.

Kyungsoo wakes up in the middle of his sleep, seeing Chanyeol on the floor still in his working clothes. He's leaning to Kyungsoo's touch and holding to Hanuel's hand. The size difference makes him smile, he knows that Chanyeol wanted to wake up to this but Kyungsoo's sure his body will suffer too.

He slips his hand out of his face, as he takes Chanyeol's clothes off being more comfortable now. He still blushes feeling Chanyeol's warmth in his fingers, slipping him to fresh clothes, putting a pillow and lays his back to the floor. Kyungsoo gives Hanuel's hello kitty comforter on top of him and looks at the pouting lower lip he can't resist. He gives him a light kiss to the lips as he gasps, feeling his heart pounding hard but the warmness settles in his heart. The warmness that fires up his heart and comforts him.

-

 

Chanyeol's jittering at the dining area with his food still unmoved to his plate. Kyungsoo eyes him after giving Hanuel a spoonful of rice from his spoon because the little girl picks him to date her this morning.

"Do you want Hanuel to date you?" Chanyeol's startled as he shakes his head looking at the other.

"I'm okay" 

"I told you not to say you're okay if you're not. Did you forget that?" Chanyeol shakes his head again looking up to the other as the little girl's now looking at him too.

He sighs "Would you mind if I introduce both of you to my sister?" 

Kyungsoo shrugs "I'm going to dress up Hanuel"

"I meant, both of you" The smaller looks up to him with round eyes as if the invite just sinks in to his senses.

"Would you mind?" Chanyeol asks 

"I'm free today" as he gives the taller a smile and starts to fix themselves.

They took an hour of travel through bus and as they reached the Park residence, Kyungsoo sees a huge house just like the one they had 5 years ago. He can see the other seems fidgeting and Kyungsoo knows that Chanyeol hasn't gone home for a long time

A beautiful woman welcomes them home as she jumps to give her brother a hug. Her eyes drop to the little girl on the side as her eyes widen, too taken aback by the sweet smile the little girl has.

"She's my daughter, Park Hanuel" his sister kneels down and scoops her to her arm. "I'm Auntie Yoora"

They're walking side by side as Kyungsoo's eyes roam around the big house, seeing photographs. Kyungsoo's gaze drops down to the childhood photos framed and he giggles as he sees the two kids who perfectly mirrors the face of his daughter. It's amazing and overwhelming to have this link with Chanyeol

Chanyeol cooks for the dinner with the little girl running at him from time to time but Kyungsoo settles her by lifting her up and stands close to his dad. The giant lets the two taste the food and Kyungsoo's eyes goes wide on how good it taste.

"Why you never cook for me?" Chanyeol laughs and asks him to wait for him outside.

"Won't you go up?" Yoora asks as they eat together with Hanuel on Chanyeol's lap, swallowing the food he gave her. Chanyeol looks down, feeling all the anxiousness washing his whole body. He still haven't gather enough confidence to face his mistake.

"Well can the three of you atleast stay for the night? I don't want you to travel by this late and tomorrow's Sunday" Yoora offers as she looks at his brother who's checking his husband. She chuckles inside, seeing his brother who seems to let another take control of him.

Hanuel plays with her cousins in the living room until late night, enjoying the company he has other than his two dads. She's smiling so wide and talking non-stop, she runs around enjoying everything. By 9 pm she fell asleep to the floor and Yoora asks them to let her sleep to her cousin's room.

"You two can stay to the guest room" Chanyeol can feel his heart racing, for it's been a long time since Kyungsoo slept beside him without Hanuel in the middle. He goes to the shower, taking his sweet time and calms himself.

He goes out to a fresh Kyungsoo with his phone in his hand. Chanyeol sits to the other end.

"Why did you sleep in streets when you have a home?" Kyungsoo blurted the question that's been running in his head the moment he stepped infront of their house.

"My eyes and my sister's were the same with my mom. Everytime I looked at her I can feel the guilt rushing in me from all my mistakes. Just like how it is when I was a kid everytime I stole a cookie and my mom asking me to tell the truth"

"Why you haven't talked to your dad?"

"Because I know even I wouldn't ask for forgiveness, he'll give it to me. I wanted to stand in front of him when I'm worthy of it" Chanyeol unconsiously pouring the content of his heart.

Kyungsoo gets the baby picture of Chanyeol and puts it his wallet beside Hanuel's. He smiles to the resemblance and he pulls out another photo and gives it to the other.

"You might want to keep Hanuel's photo to cheer you up?" Chanyeol smiles as he opens his wallet. Kyungsoo's eyes darts to the empty picture display but what catches his sight is their wedding ring in it.

"Why do you stil have that?" Chanyeol looks at him.

He fishes something in his bag, an envelope that so familiar in Kyungsoo's eyes as he felt his tears gathering again.

"I didn't file it Kyungsoo" as he gazes back to the giant

"I just helped you to get rid of your nightmare" The other inches closer to him and throws a punch to his face. Chanyeol gasps but Kyungsoo throws another, feeling the fair injury in his knuckles. The taller stands up holding his lips now bleeding and pain illuminates his face.

Kyungsoo cups his face and kisses him. Chanyeol's taken aback as he looks at the boy kissing him deep and passionately. He reciprocates, closing his eyes, sliding his fingers to Kyungsoo's short hair.

He can feel the hot tears in Kyungsoo's cheeks and the other can taste the blood in Chanyeol's mouth. They touch each other, thinking straight, no alcohol to make them confident just plain burning craving for the other.

Chanyeol inserts his finger bit by bit, knowing it's painful for the other without the lube to help them. He gives extra kisses, extra soothing touches, extra loving words to over power the pain.

"It's in my wallet" Kyungsoo sighs feeling the lost and Chanyeol gets it. They have to be careful for Hanuel's still a little girl and needs so much attention from them two. 

He slides the protection in his throbbing sex as he enters Kyungsoo bit by bit. Taking it slow, focusing to kissing the one under as he rolls his hips. He can settle with this all day and he knows he's doing this not because of lust but because of the foreign feeling that warms him inside.

When Kyungsoo asks him to thrust to him faster, deeper, Chanyeol don't mind doing it. He holds Kyungsoo's legs and thrust in him, hitting his spot, wanting to hear him moan and over and over again as if it's his favorite music.

"I love you, i love you" Chanyeol whispers involuntarily as Kyungsoo smiles holding his head as the taller buries his face to his neck. Few more thrust and they both reach their high.

Kyungsoo closes his eyes and Chanyeol realizing what he just said. He looks up and rolls to the side as his mind turns into a chaos instantly contemplating to his words .

He looks at the side seeing the exhausted man with stabilized breathing indicating he's asleep. Chanyeol tugs him to his embrace feeling his mind settling, warmness embraces the chaos and he realizes how everything makes sense.

-

 

One wednesday Haneul had to skip school due to high fever. She's extra grumpy, extra sensitive and extra cuddle seeker. The little girl with her brows furrowed due to the head ache wants his head always leaned to his dad's chest as Chanyeol feels her heat that makes him worried.

Hanuel cries whenever, as her hands extended while she open and close it to Chanyeol asking for a hug or lift as her legs will automatically lock in his waist. Chanyeol smiles to the hugging monster little sick girl but the father wants his princess healthy.

He sways her to sleep, whispering "I love you my princess" in the softest way the taller can. By 12:30 noon Haneul fell asleep, still her fever high with grip too tight in his shirt and feet still locked to his waist.

Chanyeol lays her down as he slips off the grip to him and caged her into his embrace, tapping the little girl's butt softly. Minutes after, he joins her to the dreamland.

Kyungsoo looks down to his watch and sees that it's 6 pm in the evening but the two haven't showed up. He runs his way home, worried sick for the two. 

"Chanyeol?" He calls as he takes his shoes off immediately going to their room. Kyungsoo sees the two still peacefully asleep. He inches closer to his daughter checking her temperature and it's still high as he sees the hand tightly embracing Chanyeol's neck. 

Kyungsoo smiles as he traces the other's features with his finger feeling the gratefulness to him for letting Hanuel be possible.

He taps Chanyeol's cheek to let him prepare for work. Kyungsoo lifts the little girl and sways her to avoid disturbing her sleep.

Chanyeol's a bit distracted, worrying to his little sick girl but he avoids doing mistake that will stop him to go home early. It's 1:30 am when he reaches home and be welcomed by a fussy Hanuel, throwing tantrums not listening to Kyungsoo. 

"Do you want milk?" 

"No"

"Do you want toys?"

"No"

"What does Hanuelie wants?"

"No, no, no" she stomps her feet with teardrops falling to her eyes as Kyungsoo's trying to stop his drowsiness to tend to his daughter.

Chanyeol knows Haneul's like this because she's feeling unwell and since he knows Kyungsoo's going to the office early tomorrow he decided to take over.

"Ohh Hanuelie can you hear that?" He said it with a tone that will get the attention of the little fussy girl as he looks at Chanyeol's way. 

"Come to Appa fast" as he scoops her to his arms pretending to look around finding the sound. Hanuel copies him looking around too with her eyes wide as he mouths Kyungsoo to take a rest with a smile. The other nods, Chanyeol takes the little girl outside and plays with her. He sacrifes his sleep to play with the little girl who smiles at him widely and play with him full of energy because she slept the whole day.

He sits in the little tea party that Hanuel held with her dolls, introducing him to them as his father and all his exhaustion washed away.

It's 4 am in the morning when Hanuel fell asleep to Chanyeol's hold. He walks to their bedroom and settles his daughter beside Kyungsoo as the other wakes up to the movements. Kyungsoo eyes his hair with a piece of it clipped with a ribbon, blush on his cheeks and eyeshadows in his eyes that the other knows done by their daughter.

"You can say no" he said that breaks the silence.

"I can't" Chanyeol smiles, soothing the flubby cheeks of the sleeping angel. 

"I've spent the last 4 years saying no to her, maybe ribbons and make ups doesn't hurt"

Kyungsoo extends his hands asking him to go near and so he obeys. The smaller cups his face and gives him a lingering kiss and wishes him a good night.

-

 

Chanyeol treats the two on a zoo trip for weekends. They're walking around holding each other's hand. Hanuel's squealing from the cuteness of animals from time to time.

They've been walking around for almost 2 hours now when Kyungsoo decided to buy foods. Hanuel's reaching her hands to his tall dad asking him to carry her with a pout. Kyungsoo's turning his back on them and so Chanyeol decided to be playful.

He shakes his head, copying the pout of the little girl. He's enjoying the scrunching brows of his little girl version. She stomps her feet and tugs Kyungsoo's hand.

"Appa ahjussi don't want to carry me"

She baby talks but the other seems to be busy not hearing his daughter. That made her sulk even more as Chanyeol still shakes his head and puts his tongue out teasing the other. The little girl's pouting even more as she starts to hiccup and wails loudly.

Kyungsoo looks down to the little girl kneeling asking her what's wrong

"My feet hurts" she said in between sobs as tears flow non-stop in her eyes. Chanyeol carries her immediately swaying her and when he takes her shoes off, she got blisters and guilt washed his soul. He tries his best to comfort the wailing baby but the other didn't stop crying as Kyungsoo holds his shoulder.

"Tell her you're sorry, she wouldn't stop until you say it"

Chanyeol kisses his daughter's ear and whispers "sorry" countless time as his tears fell too. Kyungsoo assures him with a smile as the sobs now getting weaker and Hanuel fell asleep to Chanyeol's shoulder with her shoes on his dad's other hand.

"See the monster? she got it from you" that made Chanyeol smile again.

He settles her to their bed with Kyungsoo sitting beside him eyeing their sleeping daughter.

"Don't you hate me?" Chanyeol said out of the blue. The question that runs in his head whenever Kyungsoo smiles at him.

"I hate you, oh god you have no idea how much I hated you" Chanyeol swallows

"I hated you from that night I went out of your house. I had nothing, I have no house, no money, no work and so hated you more. Then I knew I'm pregnant because of that one night I don't know if you even remember and so I hated you even more." Kyungsoo said still looking down to their daughter.

"Then I gave birth to her and when I looked at her, she looks exactly just like you. I took her away from me for a month or two. She doesn't even have a name, but I realized I don't want her to grow up just like me and so I took care of her."

"Her round eyes that looks at me innocently whenever she do something wrong or caused troubles and I began to love it, her nose that scrunches whenever she sees something disgusting or she doesn't want and I love it again, her cute showy ears that peeks out in her hair and I love it and those lips that smiles so widely, you'll see all her teeth that brightens up my day and I loved it, You have no idea how much I love it." Kyungsoo describes while tracing his daughter's face

"Every single thing about your daughter reminds me of you even her weirdest tantrums. But I could never forget the time when she's two and the school called me and said that she's crying because of bullies" Chanyeol eyes the other listening to his words.

"I ran to her school only to see her sitting in a swing beside you, for a minute I almost got an heart attack. She's not talking to strangers but with you she's very comfortable." Chanyeol eyes widen as he looks at her daughter and remembers it.

"You told her about the people bullying you too and both of your noses were so red, I know you just finished crying too. But you told her that you didn't cry because that's what the bullies want and you shouldn't give it. From that moment, Haneul never cried in front of her bullies and because of that I realized how much I'm grateful because you gave me Haneul, and he began to be my strength, my heaven on earth."

Kyungsoo smiles at him as he kisses Chanyeol passionately. The other responds, taking their time as he feels a hand slipping in his back pocket getting his wallet. Kyungsoo slides his fingers to the back of his neck still closing his eyes and drowning the other with kisses.

Chanyeol felt a cold metal slid in his finger as he stops and sees the wedding ring back in his finger.

"I borrowed it to Hanuel" as he sees the other ring to Kyungsoo's finger. He's still shock but the warmness inside waking his soul up.

"Sleep well, my husband" He's wishing that he wasn't dreaming as he felt another lingering kiss with a whisper of I love you

_He isn't dreaming_

 

-

 

One afternoon as Chanyeol eyes his little girl watching from Kyungsoo's desktop, a chef goes out to Kyungsoo telling about the other chef who AWOL and the trouble they had because of a debut for the owners' grand child that will be held in their restaurant tonight.

Kyungsoo should be the one to take over but he eyes Chanyeol and remembers his talent in cooking.

"Chanyeol, would you do me a favor?" The taller hums as he tells him what to do. He leads him to the kitchen, teaching him the recipes and discusses every ingridients. 

Chanyeol didn't fail Kyungsoo as they receive commends and thumbs up from the visitors they served to. Kyungsoo looks at the other with a ear to ear smile and he knows he deserves it.

The owner recommends Chanyeol to be their chef and the news makes them jump up and down. He still needs to do his night shifts until they find someone to take place. They gave a hand to help in the venue as Kyungsoo slides his hand to the princess theme design of the place.

"It's my dream to give a princess theme for Hanuel's 7th birthday"

Chanyeol looks up to the other.

"I'm saving up for it" Kyungsoo meets his eyes and smiles "and with you around I think it's possible"

Chanyeol laughs, having that in his no. 1 goal right now.

"Ofcourse, we're a team right?" Chanyeol smiles.

-

 

Chanyeol goes on being chef, getting good feed backs to his food. They even promoted him as the head chef for the kitchen.

Kyungsoo smiles, applauding behind him with pride. He's proud of the new man the 5 years put up in front of him and he knows that Hanuel's wait for him was worth it.

He's very hands on to the kitchen, putting every single time to focus on work with his shift 2 pm to 7 pm in the kitchen and 7 pm to 1 am to the bartending, Kyungsoo understands so well the exhaustion.

He accidentally opened Chanyeol's cabinet only to see envelopes of money with labels "Haneul, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol dates", "Haneul's future" and "For Haneul's 7th birthday" that makes Kyungsoo's heart swell seeing his husband sleeping with working clothes still on.

He sometimes peeks from the kitchen seeing Haneul watching TV and Chanyeol focused on tying her hair. He will undo it if it's not parted equally with the little girl in his lap don't mind. Hanuel's calm to his dad's hold and Kyungsoo's the happiest to see that. To see that she's now also crawling to his dad's chest and sniffs his scent just like how he does to Kyungsoo. She shares the familiarity and home to his Appa Chanyeol and he knows that relieves Chanyeol's exhaustion.

Chanyeol's sitting in the sofa cuddling his daughter who he misses so much as she rubs her face to his dad's chest.

"Appa"

"Hmm?"

"What's the best thing that has ever happened to you?" Chanyeol smiles about to answer when his phone rings. He answers the call telling Kyungsoo that Hanuel doesn't have a fever just a bit in a bad mood.

"Appa" Hanuel calls again

"Hmm" 

"I miss you" Chanyeol chuckles and shower kisses to that pouty lips. As they goes off to the daycare with the other doesn't want to walk. Chanyeol carries her to his embrace asking her what's wrong but she just rubs her face to his dad's chest and said I miss you. He assumes that the little girl just woke up in a bad side of the bed.

He drops the little girl to the day care and kisses him good bye. Chanyeol walks off crossing the street as he hears a cry from his back.

"Appa" Hanuel cries.

Chanyeol sees a car about to come and runs to his daughter. He scoops her into his arm, closing his eyes only to feel the collision and feeling his own arm broken. Chanyeol looks down and sees blood in his hand as he felt his breath hitches seeing his daughter's head bleeding so much. He carries her into his arms feeling the pain as he uses his other arm to support her head.

He runs the fastest way he can and reaches the hospital as his whole uniform full of blood and nurses putting her to emergency room.

He settles down and minutes after comes his sister comforting his brother telling him that everything's going to be fine.

Kyungsoo comes crying and he goes to Chanyeol to give him three powerful slaps.

"What did you do?!" He shouted, looking at Chanyeol's pair of round eyes that reminds him of his daughter's as he cups his cheeks and whispers sorry. Breaking down, shivering and lost as they wait for the news.

"Mr. Park was just in time" that's all he heard as he walks out of the hospital letting his feet bring him somewhere. When he gains back his mind, he's standing in front of his dad's room. He knocks once, twice and the sound of the knob seeps in his ear.

He meets the eyes of his dad as the other glances at him with wide eyes seeing him after a long time. He's wrecked as his eyes glassy with tears threatening to fall, his lips pouting and his cheeks red. His polo full of blood and his hair disheveled as he breaks the silence.

"Appa" The older felt his heart broke by a just a word. Chanyeol looks down rubbing his hands full of dry blood

"I just needed a dad right now" as tears fall down to the floor and Mr. Park hugs him tight. That's when Chanyeol breaks down, putting down all his walls, the fears, the tiredness, the emptiness as for tonight inside this arm he wasn't a dad, tonight he's a son asking a comfort to his dad.

Kyungsoo sits down outside the operating room as the doctor goes out.

"Mr. Do Kyungsoo, you're the father right? We need blood for your daughter" Kyungsoo can feel another heart break.

"But we don't have the same blood type, Hanuel's type O" he said soul less

"Chanyeol's blood type O" as Yoora fishes his phone out and rings his brother.

"We don't have much time" Kyungsoo looks at Yoora waiting for the call to be answered as another voice calls him

"Do Kyungsoo"

 

 

 

-

Kyungsoo slides his fingers to the design for the party they prepared again. Visitors smiles at them as he bows down to each one. Chanyeol came out of the kitchen, looking exhausted as he tries to focus himself now.

He's the head of the hotel's food and services now. He deserves every single of it.

The smaller smiles thinking how much her little girl would love this. How he wish...

He closes his eyes trying to get his focus again when he felt a massage to his temple by a familiar hand who's been his partner all these years.

He smiles and Hanuel's smile is what he sees as he felt his heart pounding about to cry. The door of the hall opens as the couple hides on the side. They eye the people around until they closed the light and that's the signal for them to light the candle.

"Happy birthday to you..Happy birthday to you" the whole place sings for the birthday celebrant.

"Happy birthday, happy birthday" as the two kneels infront of the little girl whose eyes are still wide.

"Happy birthday our Hanuelie" Kyungsoo smiles as he still thank the heaven from that day they saved Hanuel.

Kyungsoo asks his little girl for a dance. He admires how tough her little girl was for the past years and how she turns everything worth it for Kyungsoo.

"I love you" as he kisses her to the lips.

"Can I dance this beautiful girl?" A voice interrupts as he passes her to his hand.

"Are you happy?" Chanyeol asks

"I'm the happiest appa" she said with her smile and eyes saying the same thing.

Chanyeol look at his daughter, admiring her beauty as he remembers something.

"You once asked dad of What's the best thing that has ever happened to me and I wasn't able to answer" Hanuel smiles and looks at him, anticipating for the answer to write on her slambook.

"You were, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me. You and your appa Kyungsoo" the little girl extended her hands and he lifts her, feeling her weight abit heavier compared when he first sat in Chanyeol's lap, or when he asks to get something in the cabinet or even when she throws tantrums late at night.

Chanyeol asks Kyungsoo to dance with him as he settles the birthday girl with her friends.

"Thank you" Kyungsoo whispers looking at him

"For what?"

"For saving our daughter's life" Chanyeol smiles as he hugs him but still continue swaying their bodies.

"No, thank you. For saving my life" as he pulls away and kneels in front of Kyungsoo as the other's eyes widen.

"Do Kyungsoo, I gave you the hardest time, hurts you all the time when you're the least person who deserves it. You dealt with my weirdest tantrums, my nastiest words and I don't deserve you but you gave me comfort, the sweetest smile, a helping hand. You saved from the deep hole of sadness by giving me Hanuel."

"You've loved me the way I always wanted to be love. That's why today, I want you to know that without any force and agreement in between I'll choose you, today and every single day." Kyungsoo tears wouldn't stop as his other hand wipes his tears like a kid.

"Will you re-new your vow with me and give me a little Do Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo laughs with tears still flowing. This was supposed to be a surprise party for Hanuel but the turn of events puts the surprise to him.

"Yes!" A sweet voice coming from a little girl breaks the silence that made them both turn their head and laugh.

"My daughter said yes" Kyungsoo answers Chanyeol laughs and slides his engagement ring and kisses him deep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

/I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! I WORKED HARD FOR IT/ 

 


End file.
